Scars of the Past
by Tsukinon
Summary: In my world it's either kill or be killed. Welcome to it.
1. And so it begins

**yay, another story. -ducks to avoid thrown objects- Actually, I'm already almost finished with the next chapter for this story, and this is just a little something I like to work on in my spare time. I do not own MapleStory, but anyone who plays on the Windia server, feel free to fame TsukiSan616! xD Hope y'all enjoy this story which currently has no end in sight, so...yeah. Ill try and have chapters of my other stories up and running soon!**

* * *

I sat on a bench near a graffiti-covered brick wall, observing the dark clouds gathering overhead. Of course, it was always like this in Kerning City. No wonder thieves were always inhumanly pale; they never got a drop of sunshine in their system after getting their jobs.

I sighed as a party of chattering beginners hurried by, intimidated by the shady characters that lurked among the streets, one of those shady characters being myself, with silvery hair concealing half my face, only one violet eye visible, watching their every move. A sword's silver hilt shone through the folds of my dark trenchcoat, and an outdated war bow rested on my lap. I scratched my black tiger cub, Kage, between the ears as he sat on my overstuffed backpack on the bench beside me.

A sudden gust of wind blew through the alley, so I grabbed the edge of my feathered black hat to keep it on my head. And over the empty howling, I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Kurayami!!" it cried. I looked around and spotted one of my acquaintances that had recently become a thief. A red bandana kept her black hair out of her face and she had equipped a metal gauntlet that could deliver a powerful punch. "I've got something for you," she told me.

"Yes?" I replied, trying to keep a smile from emerging.

"Here." The thief dug in her pocket for a moment before revealing three small mushroom-shaped game pieces, their surfaces shining dimly through the shadows.

I grinned, taking them and stuffing them into a pocket in my pack. "Thank you very much. Here's your payment." I handed her thirty mesos, ten for each Omok piece, which she took immediately.

"I had a lot of trouble trying to track you down this time, Kurayami," she told me. "More trouble than usual."

"Well, you know how I am," I responded, sitting back on the bench. "I'm a wanderer. I come and go as I please."

"I know that. I'm just wondering if it was worth it this time. Why do you even collect those things?"

"I really don't know. Some people collect ores, some monster items. I just happen to collect these Omok pieces,"

The thief sighed. "Ah well. I'd best be on my way; I promised my party I'd meet them in the subway for some training. I can't believe how overrun it is with bubblings."

"Good luck," I called as she ran in the direction of the construction site. Kage jumped down and rubbed my ankles with his head.

"I love you too Kage," I said. The tiger looked up with adoring eyes. I laughed and pulled out a carton of food, which I poured into a small bowl and placed in front of him. I waited until he was finished eating before I got up and shouldered my backpack with Kage following close behind.

The dark streets were unusually crowded today, full of a range of persons including traveling merchants advertising their goods to passerby, nervous beginners who for the most part traveled in packs, pickpockets, rich snobs, questers, rangers, young couples, and the occasional messenger bustling to and fro. I weaved my way through the throng, hearing Kage hiss occasionally at anyone who dared to venture too close. As expected, I was bombarded by strangers who wanted to buy my items or sell their own, even offering me free arrows or pet food. I strode past without so much as a glance at them, mostly because I could tell that they were mostly flirtatious adolescent boys or new immigrants from Maple Island that were trying to sell cheap items for more than they were worth.

What did catch my attention, though, was a sudden tap on my shoulder. I looked back, annoyed, to see one of the messengers reading from an index card. He promptly pocketed it and looked up at me.

"Are you Kurayami of Henseys?" he asked.

"So what if I am?" I replied, raising an eyebrow.

He pulled an envelope from his backpack and handed it to me. I noticed that the wax seal belonged to Athena Pierce; it had become familiar to me throughout the years. I looked up to thank the messenger, but he had already disappeared into the chattering mass.

I tore the envelope open and took out a folded-up piece of parchment. As my eyes zoomed across the elegant handwriting, I felt a growing sense of dread creep into the pit of my stomach. Scowling, I pocketed the letter and set off to the forest to the south; the fastest way to Henseys. I knew that whatever I had been called here for couldn't possibly be good.

Just as I was entering the nearly deserted outskirts of Kerning, a familiar figure wavered in the distance, near a rusted metal pillar. I crept closer and recognized my young friend, twirling a couple of shruikens on her fingers.

"Hello," I said loudly, walking closer. She looked up and I realized that her expression was cold and indifferent to my greeting.

"Were you just summoned to Henseys, like all the other archers?" she asked softly.

"I think that if you knew about the summons, you could answer your own question."

She turned to that her body faced me as she pulled out a sharp steel dagger. "Well in that case, I'm going to have to kill you."

My eyes widened. "On whose orders?" I asked furiously.

The young thief grinned. "Everyone knows that any rouge who disobeys the Dark Lord is in immediate danger of losing their life, right?"

"You can just walk away right now," I warned, "and say you never came into contact with me. I don't want to fight today with anyone except monsters, and I don't want to kill anyone who I just bought Omok pieces from. It's bad for business."

"It's your life or mine," she declared boldly.

"So be it," I muttered, pulling out two arrows and notched them on my bow's string. "If that's the way it's gonna be, then so be it!"


	2. A meeting with Athena

**yay, new chappie up! The third one should be up within the next few days...in the meantime, enjoy!**

* * *

Athena Pierce sighed wearily as the clock chimed three o'clock. The letter that she had written to the young archer said to be here at one-thirty…then again, her client wasn't exactly conscious of time.

The door embedded into the hollow tree trunk suddenly clattered open and in walked an outlandish figure, clad in a long back trenchcoat and black feathered hat that rested atop silvery hair. A battered bow was clutched in a gloved hand, and a large overstuffed backpack contained any necessities for life in the wilderness. A small charcoal-colored wildcat slinked around the atypical archer's ankles, nearly invisible in its owner's shadow. The stranger's visible slanted violet eye scanned the inside of the tree with apprehension, as if remembering unpleasant times. A large red scar across the peculiar visitor's right cheekbone indicated many life-threatening moments in the past. In fact, at first glance, Athena would have taken the young archer to be male, and the stranger's gender was only known due to their clothes' tailoring, as well as Athena's knowledge of her guest.

"I hope you know you were supposed to be here an hour and a half ago," Athena announced.

"Ah, Athena…long time no see," the archer called back, a bitter smirk playing around her lips. She strode toward her previous instructor with a slight, barely discernable limp in her left leg. "Well then, I hope _you_ know that there were…shall we say…complications along the way here?"

"What kept you from reporting straight here?"

"Don't start pointing fingers at me; blame those goddamned eggs roaming about." Athena narrowed her eyes slightly at the girl's insolence, but the foul-mouthed archer continued to walk toward the desk where Athena sat, the wildcat trailing close behind.

"I have called you here about a very important matter."

"So?"

Athena scowled. This girl was so different from that sweet, determined girl that first came here, aspiring to join the bowmen in the large, lovely city of Henseys. She would have never thought that one of her best-mannered subordinates would become such an outsider from society.

The younger archer crossed her arms and leaned with her elbows on Athena's desk, raising her seen eyebrow. "I'm still pissed about being sent into exile for a crime I never even committed, you know." The cat beside her growled softly. The girl's voice dropped to nearly a whisper. "I've never forgotten how enraged I was since I became an outcast. You never even bothered to catch the real culprit, now, did you?"

Athena sighed. "That's not why I summoned you here, though, is it?" The girl frowned and sat down on a nearby chair, irritated. Athena pulled out a small packet of papers, glanced at them, and put them aside. "So they call you 'Kurayami' now?" she asked.

The dark-clad archer nodded slowly. "That's right. You may call it an alias, but I almost never use my real name anymore."

"Why is that?"

Kurayami only shrugged in response, but eyed the papers with curiosity. "May I see those papers, please?" she asked. Athena, although taken aback by the sudden civility, handed her the packet, which Kurayami promptly shredded into pieces.

Athena's eyes widened. "Why on earth did you do that?" she asked shrilly.

"I want no records of my actions," Kurayami replied as she balled up the papers' remains and tossed the bundle to the cat. "I cannot afford to be tracked."

Athena regained her composure and raised an eyebrow. "What exactly happened between here and Kerning city?" she inquired warily. "Is there a reason you don't want any knowledge of your whereabouts?"

"It was nothing I couldn't handle." Kurayami leaned back in the chair and stretched.

"What happened, though?"

Kurayami paused with her arms stretched out in front of her and glanced at Athena. "I told you, I handled it just fine. But if you must know, I've already been dragged somehow into the revolt in Kerning City. I know that the world is no longer safe with traitorous rouges in our midst." She paused, staring into space, and put her arms down. "Yesterday one of my acquaintances, a young rouge, attempted to assassinate me. She was far less experienced that I was." The archer sighed sadly. "I was late today because I gave her a proper burial, in the mountains near Perion. The mountains she had never even seen, but always talked about them with a gleam in her eyes."

Athena decided not to press the matter any further. It seemed as if everyone was starting to realize the enormity of the thieves' revolt. But still, they had not reached the purpose of this meeting.

"I know somewhat how this has affected you," she told Kurayami. "But I still have a request. Grendel of Ellinia and I have been gathering our forces in preparation for the incoming war." Kurayami seemed not to be listening, but flinched at the last word. "I realize that with your knowledge of the Island's geography as well as the people, you can be a valuable asset, as well as ally, in this uprising of the rouges. In other words, we need your help."

Kurayami's violet eye widened in anger. "I think that you would've expected me to automatically refuse," she said, her voice trembling. "You know I prefer not to get involved in these things, dammit!"

Athena's stern gaze never wavered. "I would have never expected you to accept right off hand. I will give you three days to refresh yourself here in town before the official gathering of the archers, which is when you will have to make your final decision. And also remember; if you leave before then, I have ways of tracking you."

Kurayami shuddered slightly. Athena decided to try and take advantage of this weak spot.

"Tell me, Kurayami...what are your values in life?" she asked.

Kurayami's expression was unreadable. "I only let the people I trust the most know that."

"Who do you trust, then?"

Kurayami leaned back in the chair and smiled bitterly. "Let's see, the people I trust...are completely nonexistent. Even if I did trust anyone, I would never tell someone else so openly."

Athena was stumped yet again in her attempt to learn more about this archer. Kurayami was a mystery, for sure, and wasn't about to reveal any more about herself anytime soon. There would be other chances, she decided, to try and squeeze more information from her. But in the meantime, Kurayami had been through enough trauma for now.

Just then Kurayami spoke. "I know that you will do nothing against me with private information like this," she said. "But then again, you never know who might be listening in on our conversations."

"I understand. It would be natural to develop such a paranoia in your situation." Athena stood up, signaling the end of the meeting. "You may go now. Be sure to report here in three days."

"I will," Kurayami replied grudgingly, also standing up. She exited the tree with her small cat following close behind.


	3. Anonymity is ripped to shreds

**Yo! I'm finally updating this story xD I really like how it's turning out so far, I have to admit it's one of my favorites. I hope you enjoy it too!**

* * *

As soon as I left my meeting with Athena, I went straight to the marketplace. Sure, I wasn't that into the crowds, advertised goods, or giving away my money, but I desperately needed a new bow. The string was getting ready to fall off again, and it was so covered in scratches and rubs that you could scarcely see the original coat of red paint. Even so, I felt a bit sad when I presented my ID and handed the shopkeeper my old bow, along with some mesos. My new bow was longer and more natural looking with a few green stripes, and the string was pulled much more tautly than what I was used to. I would get a good workout with this thing for sure.

After getting some more food for Kage, I headed in the direction of the house outside of town that I had bought some time ago, even though I was never home. Heads turned as I walked down the street, and I soon realized that I was being followed. Still, I paid them no heed and continued on my way.

That is, I paid them no heed until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I swung my gloved fist around and caught a young archer in the stomach, who then fell onto his knees, hugging his abdomen. I stared warily at him, slightly regretting not checking who it was before attacking.

"Sorry about that," I said, helping him up. He was very thin, probably going through one of those pre-teen growth spurts. "Bad habit. What do you want?"

He leaned against a nearby picket fence and grimaced as he took a deep breath. "Do, you, ugh…do you have to fight on Athena's orders, too?"

"I'm not planning to," I replied, still on my guard. "But she's calling people as young as you to battle?"

He nodded, still coughing. I couldn't believe Athena, sending all the archers into battle was now proven not to be an overstatement. Feeling sorry for the boy, I dug in my pocket and tossed him an orange that I managed to snag on the way to Henseys.

"Here," I told him as he stared at the rare and expensive fruit. "Consider this as an apology."

And without another word, I walked off.

My house was silent as I walked in. Flying dust bunnies could be seen in the rays of golden sunshine that shone through the windows. Everything was obscured with a fine layer of grime; it must have been at least a year since anyone set foot in this building.

I reluctantly threw all the windows open and got to cleaning. Occasional passerby could be heard coughing as they passed through the clouds of dust that floated out of the house. I wore a face mask and safety goggles when I started getting rid of the cobwebs, although it wasn't nearly as bad as cleaning the windows' glass. Finally, I re-washed the bedding, curtains, and my clothing. The entire time I cleaned, Kage had been in the unkempt garden, hunting snails and mushrooms and avoiding my rampage.

By the time I was finished, I was exhausted. The sun was beginning to set, so I let Kage in before I went to sleep. His muzzle was bloodstained and he seemed to be extremely proud of himself for ridding the garden of the pests.

On the third day in Henseys, I awoke to my alarm clock, which I had forgotten to demolish with a sledgehammer. I smashed my hand into the plastic contraption and winced as I heard something crack under my fist. Awakened somewhat by the sharp pieces of plastic jabbing my skin, I forced myself to sit up. I looked over at my mini calendar and jumped out of bed, cursing, when I realized that today was the day of the big meeting of the bowmen. I pulled my normal black outfit on over the shivermail I usually wore underneath, and threw my trenchcoat, boots, and hat on before I walked out of the door, grabbing my bow and quiver of arrows on the way. Kage hurried through the door after me before I closed it, eager to come.

I retraced my steps from three days ago in the direction of Athena's place. A large crowd was starting to congregate around the area, but I managed to slip into the building unnoticed. I stood leaning in a corner, observing the other archers file in. Many of them looked as if they had just used a teleportation scroll after getting off the ship from Ludibrium. There were new bowmen who couldn't even afford proper archer clothing, rangers, hunters, crossbowmen, and others. A few of them glanced warily in my direction, but I paid them no heed. I still gazed at the steady flow of Henseys' civilians as they looked around, trying not to get separated from their friends and family, waiting patiently for Athena to arrive. I noticed a group of teenage boys talking amongst themselves, laughing and occasionally glancing over their shoulders at me. I gave them a glare that drained their faces of color, and I knew that they promptly changed the subject of their conversation.

Finally, a sharp tap on wood caught everyone's attention. They looked up to the balcony to see Athena, clad in full battle garb, her bow almost as tall as herself. She cleared her throat loudly to obtain the awareness of a few others that had continued to chatter upon her arrival.

"I have called you all here on account of a very important matter," she said, her voice echoing.

_Yeah, yeah lady, we know, get to the point already_, I thought.

"Some of you may have not heard, but Victoria Island is going though an extremely unstable stage," Athena continued. "We are all in danger. Our alliance with the Rouges is broken. All of the main routes to Kerning City are now blocked."

There were several audible gasps and mutterings at this, as was expected.

"What?!"

"I just came in from Kerning yesterday!"

"What about my friends that are Rouges?"

Athena held up a hand for silence. "I know that this has come as a shock for many of you. But remember this: not all the rouges are against us. Many of them don't know of this oppression yet either, but rest assured that they soon will. The Dark Lord is very manipulative, and is sure to turn the entirety of Kerning against us."

There was yet another outburst of protests against this. I saw Athena sigh wearily as she let the shouts die down. After about five minutes, the room was once again silent.

"This is why I have called you here," Athena continued. "I will divide you all into teams of four to assist in different tasks. For example, some of you may fight, some of you will act as messengers, and the rest of you will do things such as tending to the wounded after battles. And don't worry, I've grouped you together according to your main abilities so that you're not stuck fighting if you're a healer, and vice versa. I will begin calling out your names. If you are called, come to me to meet with your team and I will give you your first assignment. We will start of with: Mirildra Inia!"

A very shy-looking, freckled girl stepped foreword. She paused and looked back at the crowd before ascending the stairs, but then one of her friends pushed her foreword. She stumbled over the first few steps, but regained her balance and strode up to Athena. Three more people were called up to join her: a tall girl my age wielding a crossbow, her long raven-colored hair flowing behind her; a shorter crossbowman wearing a green tunic that looked much to big for him; and a cloaked hunter all strode up to accompany Mirildra. Athena handed the newly formed team a small scroll before offering the four a word or two of advice. Athena waited patiently until they were out the door before assembling the next small group.

Still, my name was not called. I didn't particularly mind; I could just imagine everyone's reactions when they found out who I was, and what I had turned into. The bowmen filed past where I stood while the crowd began to thin out ever-so-slightly. But I didn't have to wait long before I was put on the spotlight.

After the most recent squad exited the great tree, Athena turned back to her list of names, clearing her throat slightly.

"Kurayami Segwe, please step foreword."

There were a few collective gasps as I did as I was told. Friends whispered into each other's ears about that exiled archer standing before them, supposedly guilty of a murder committed five years ago. I was fairly used to these mutterings, but they still grew a bit aggravating from time to time.

Once I reached the balcony where Athena stood, I turned to face the crowd, seeing only a sea of inquisitive faces as Athena muttered something I didn't care to understand. Giving up on getting my attention, Athena proceeded to call forth my soon-to-be companions. As she did so, one of the young boys from earlier, apparently called Trian, detached himself from his group of friends, earning himself a few congratulating pats on the back for landing in a squad with me as he did so. A girl a bit younger than myself named Ehana and a huntsman my age named Thorrin joined us, but I had no interest in speaking to them and focused my attention on Kage, who was playfully batting at a tassel on one of Athena's boots.

Athena said a few more words, but again, I paid them no heed. She handed Thorrin a small scroll before our party departed, still attracting stares due to my presence.

* * *

**The ending wasn't that great, I know. Feel free to review, but no flames please.**


	4. The safest path

**Wewt, an increasingly rare update. before you begin reading, I have to thank my two reviewers! -clapclap- Yay! But enough ranting, on with the chapter! (please blame my current state of insanity on lack of sleep. I shouldn't be having trouble sleeping though, it's summer vacation dangit!)**

* * *

Kurayami was a very strange young woman, Thorrin thought. She never made eye contact while speaking in a soft tone, preferring to seem to look past whomever she conversed with. Her amethyst gaze shifted constantly as she observed their surroundings as if they would be attacked at any moment, her small black cat slinking around her ankles as she walked with long, slightly limping strides. She was a fairly intimidating figure, tall and thin, clad in folds of dark fabric with the silver hilt of a sword glinting at her waist. Her silver shoulder-length hair concealed her left eye, yet still she seemed to have perfect vision despite that fact. Thorrin was curious as to how exactly she received the long, ugly scar on her right cheek, but he feared to ask. 

Trian, on the other hand, was anything but intimidating. Still in his pre-teens, he was very skinny and the clothes he wore looked as if they were made for a much larger person. He carried a small worn dagger and a second-hand crossbow; he apparently had only recently learned to use it. Unruly sandy-colored hair escaped from under the brown skullcap he wore on his head. His face was freckled and pale with watery blue eyes gazing in awe at his teammates, all three of whom were obviously superior in their skills.

Ehana, in contrast, looked as if she knew what she was doing most of the time and undoubtedly had a good supply of confidence. She always spoke in a loud and clear voice, her green hazel eyes making direct eye contact. Her long blond hair shone in the sunlight as she walked with perfect posture despite her lack of height, the moonstone pendant around her neck sparkling brightly. Her outfit comprised of a lavender-and-white striped halter top and new-looking flared jeans that hid the top of her steel toe hiking boots. A quiver and a handmade bow were slung over the large pack she carried on her shoulders.

And then there was Thorrin, a tall, handsome youth, born and raised in the fields east of Henseys. A brown feathered hat rested atop long reddish-brown hair that he had pulled into a ponytail. He wore traditional archer garb, and the green and brown tones assisted him in camouflaging him in the forest when hunting. He carried a long horn bow across his shoulders, next to a quiver filled with arrows he made himself. Thorrin refrained from bringing a large backpack as it was much easier to move quickly through the wilderness with the smaller pack he carried.

The four of them now stood in Henseys' park near a large fountain as Thorrin unfurled the small scroll from Athena. He cleared his throat before reading aloud.

"All right, our task is apparently as follows: Travel to Perion as soon as possible, speak to Dances With Balrog about the war. Chances are he will not know about it yet. Recruit the warriors to aid the bowmen and mages against the rogues. Report the outcome to me ASAP. Good luck, Athena Pierce." Thorrin looked up from the parchment. "That doesn't sound too hard. All we'll need to do is pass through Ellinia and--"

"I disagree," Kurayami spoke up. The others' heads turned toward her. "If Athena says to get to Perion and back ASAP, we should take a shorter, more direct route. Going around the island through Ellinia would take several more days, maybe weeks, than the route I'm thinking of. We would be wasting valuable time."

"What route are you thinking of, then?" Thorrin snapped, rolling up the scroll and striding toward where she stood, leaning against a tree with crossed arms. "Surely not the deep forest?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," she replied quietly with a grin.

"But," Ehana said, "what about the creatures that lurk in the deep forest? Clearly Trian and I will have more difficulty than you two--"

"What do you think this group is for?" Thorrin asked, his temper rising. "Why do you think Athena sent Kurayami and I with you two? It's so that you don't get eaten, that's why."

Ehana looked taken aback at his answer, and Trian stood nearby clutching his stomach with an expression like he was about to vomit.

"My vote's for going north, it'll be the fastest way," Kurayami suggested. "And I know the area better than you realize, or maybe you've forgotten that I was exiled five years ago and had to survive on this godforsaken island on my own?"

Thorrin seriously considered giving in, but he looked at the two younger archers and his opinion held firm. "We're taking the road through Ellinia, and you're coming with us. It may not be the fastest way, but it'll be the easiest for these two."

"Fine. Your funeral."

"What are you talking about?" Thorrin demanded.

Kurayami glared at him, making eye contact for the first time. "I mean that the main roads aren't safe anymore. Have you ever wondered why all of Henseys isn't just marching up to Kerning as one?" Her voice dropped. "The Dark Lord is cunning. There will be ambushes, traps set along the way to Ellinia. Victoria Road is being watched. I'd say that our chances of survival are minimal if we go along that way."

"Are you saying that we would be _safer_ if we went north?"

"I am."

Kurayami's one-eyed gaze held steady. But Ehana asked, "But wouldn't we be closer to Kerning City if we went through the deep forest? Not to mention--"

"It will be harder for the rogues to track us in the forest," Kurayami interrupted. "Sure, we'll be passing closer to their city, but the paths I know are, for the most part, unknown to others."

Ehana fell silent. Trian gave a little nervous hiccup of some sort, and Thorrin sighed.

"Fine, then. You lead the way north, Kurayami."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Within the hour, the small party began trekking north across the sparsely forested plains that surrounded Henseys. The hunting was good here, so there was no need to worry about a lack of food, and many of the creatures were fairly easy to kill. There was, however, a minor setback in the plan around lunchtime.

They had stopped to eat near a small patch of brambles when dark trees could be seen on the horizon. The terrain became increasingly rough as they went on, riddled with thorn vines, small cliffs, boulders, and sudden drop-offs. Ehana found a nice protected ledge above a very tall cliff that formed the edge of a steep bowl-like depression in the forest.

Kurayami sat away from the others as she ate the chicken sandwich she made from the provisions. Kage stalked a nearby bird nest and the others ate nearby. As they chatted, Kurayami wondered if she would be able to lead them safely around the small valley. At the bottom there was a small cluster of dark trees and ruins of an old temple of some sort, all of which hid what dwelt within. If anyone lost their footing as they went around the rim they would fall to an almost certain death.

Then again, the creatures may have left the temple and they could pass by unnoticed. To find out, Kurayami took a large chunk of chicken out of her sandwich and tossed it so that it landed near the trees. As soon as it was on the ground, there was a dull roar, the rustling of branches, and something large darted out of the trees, snatched up the chicken, and disappeared once more. Well, that answered her question.

"What the hell was that?" she heard Thorrin ask from behind her.

"That's one of the things that will eat us if we fall into that pit," Kurayami replied without turning around.

"_One_ of the things? How many monsters are in there?"

"Don't ask me, I don't have a clue."

"And you're expecting us to go _through_ there?"

Kurayami stood up to face Thorrin. "Of course not. We're going _around_. Again, that's if anyone doesn't fall in and get eaten." She began to stalk off, but Thorrin caught her shoulder.

"If any one of us gets killed on this mission, you'll be the one to blame," he said gravely. _Argh!_ he thought as Kurayami's penetrating violet gaze turned onto him. _This girl's just too creepy._

"I know," she said softly. "If I wasn't prepared, I would've disappeared long before now."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After lunch the small group started the treacherous climb around the depression's rim. The path was jagged and steep, not to mention that many of the rocks shifted beneath their weight. Kurayami was in the lead, picking her way along the cliff's edge with ease, Kage stalking her footsteps like a shadow; Trian followed close behind, placing his foot where Kurayami had just stepped; Ehana was next in line, seemingly hugging the cliff wall for dear life as she carefully scuttled sideways, and Thorrin brought up the rear, ready to catch anyone who fell.

When they were about halfway to the other side, something in the dark grove made a horrifying screech that sent a flock of blackbirds into the sky. Kage watched them hungrily. Ehana gave a frightened little scream and her foot slid over the edge of the rocks and the rest of her body followed. And to make matters worse, in the process of plummeting down, Ehana had dislodged a cluster of boulders.

Kurayami instantly flung out an arm to pin Trian to the wall and keep him from tumbling with the rocks as Thorrin dove onto his stomach to quickly catch Ehana's arm. He barely succeeded; she had caught on to a small ledge to keep herself from falling and was able to reach Thorrin's hand with her other arm.

"Ehana! Don't fall!" Trian called.

"Do you think I want to?!" she screeched back.

Just then the trees fifty feet below began to tremble. Everyone watched in horror as a giant humanoid figure, seemingly made out of the crumbling stone ruins themselves, made its way toward the cliff. Ehana screamed again as it let out another screeching roar that shook the ground and made Kage hiss angrily.

"Away with you, golem!" Kurayami bellowed. "We have no wish to disturb your temple!"

"Fat lot of good that did us!" Thorrin shouted as another creature's scream answered.

"Dammit, I wasn't expecting there to be two!" Kurayami answered, hoisting an unconscious Trian onto her shoulders.

By now Thorrin was showing signs of exhaustion. But with a final heave, he pulled Ehana over the edge of the cliff's path and leaned against the wall for support.

"_Don't_…do that again," he panted as soon as she was back on her feet.

Ehana blushed slightly, but before she could thank him, Kurayami called, "Be careful coming back over. It's more unstable than before, make sure no one slips again. I'm sure none of us want to be those golems' next meal."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Despite that little fright, everyone made it to the other side safely. The golems had disappeared after Ehana was back on the path, but their calls could still be heard in the distance.

They made good time with crossing the remaining stretch of plains, reaching the final ledge by noon the next day. Thorrin was the first to ascend, but stopped in mid-stride as soon as he saw what lurked on the other side.

"What is it, Thorrin?" Kurayami asked softly as she came up next to him, a smirk playing about her lips. Kage wound himself around her ankles, purring softly. "Afraid of the darkness in the deep forest?"


	5. Ambushed!

**Yo! I'm sorry about the last chapter, I know it sucked xD I've been wanting to get to this new chapter for a while, it reveals a lot more about what's going on with Kurayami, and you get a peek at her past! I know it's long, but it's better than the previous chapter, believe me ;D Enjoy!**

* * *

The longer we traveled, the darker it got. The trees were so huge and grew so closely together that they blocked out the sunlight, forming areas of seemingly impenetrable gloom. My companions grew increasingly uneasy, glancing around at the ancient, twisted, mossy trees as if they would spring to life and attack. Stone ruins jutted up from the forest floor, and the chipped figures of long-abandoned statues lied in repose. Strange creatures called out, further increasing their apprehension.

Ehana ran up to me. "Are you sure this is the way?" she asked me.

"I'm sure," I replied quietly, trying to listen for anyone approaching us. "The quickest way to Perion is through Sleepywood, located in the heart of Victoria Island. It's an ancient city, but also dangerous. It's one of the few places where any class can freely go. Everyone stay quiet, and keep your guard up." I took out my compass to check out direction, since I could no longer use the sun as our guide. "Good, we're still headed north," I whispered. "To the east is Ellinia, and west is a huge swamp right next to Kerning City. If we keep on our course, we should be seeing mountains in the next few days."

"What about Sleepywood, though?" Trian asked. "Isn't it just a legend?"

Thorrin and I looked at each other. "No, it's not," Thorrin said. "The place is very real, as is the Dungeon."

"Can we go to the Dungeon?"

"No, Trian, we can't," I replied, annoyed. "You wouldn't last a second in there. There are still monsters even I haven't seen before in those caves, and many of them are difficult to kill. Besides, we need to get to Perion as soon as possible. Not explore."

"Oh."

Everyone was silent for a while after that. We encountered a few mushrooms and living tree stumps, but easily cut them down. The shadows continued to surround us, and we were constantly tripping over tree roots or each other. Even so, I refused to let us take out flashlights or use any kind of light out of fear of being found.

As the day wore on, our fatigue increased. We eventually had to stop when Trian twisted his ankle and couldn't walk without extreme pain. We came to rest near the bottom of a cliff. The muddy, rocky surface was snared with vines, tree roots, and rubble from a civilization that existed thousands of years ago. I took out a few apples to quiet our stomachs, and we continued to sit in silence, broken only by the crunching of the sweet fruits, as well as some food for Kage.

Soon the sounds of the forest came to my attention. A bird chirped here, a lizard scampered across a leaf there. A stream trickled over rocks nearby, and I heard the soft slithering of a snake's belly in the bushes along the bank as it lapped up the water with its forked tongue. This dark, mysterious forest had always been peaceful and fascinating to me, even with all of the myths and suspicions surrounding it. I did not fear it, though; I embraced the unknown darkness of the trees that told their own stories to anyone who would listen. I knew which plants could heal severe wounds in times of need, as long as the rare leaves could be found. I was aware of the creatures lurking out of sight, always watchful of our actions. I also knew what belonged out of place, the things that threatened the mystifying tranquility.

I noticed a soft sound moving through the forest around us, like footsteps tiptoeing over the mossy ground. But then it was lost among Trian's painful moans, as well as the others trying to console him.

"Shut up," I snapped at them. They instantly obeyed, fearing what my temper was capable of bringing.

I strained my ears to listen for the footsteps. Just then, three things happened in quick succession. First, I heard a subtle clink of metal, there was a flash of silver, and an intense jolt of pain shot up my arm. I looked down and saw the point of a throwing star embedded into my arm, about three inches above my left elbow. I barely had time to think about my wound before another shruiken whizzed toward me—I caught this one and flung it back to its source, satisfied by the dull thud. As the others hurried over, I staggered and leaned against the cliff wall, gritting my teeth against the pain in my arm.

"Kurayami, are you all right?" Ehana asked, kneeling down next to me as I slid down the vine-covered rock and onto the ground.

I sucked in air through my teeth as I took the shruiken out of my arm. "I'm all right, I think. The good news is that it didn't sever an artery." But before I tossed the weapon away, I took a closer look at its slightly jagged edges. Green liquid that was mixed with blood dripped from the razor-sharp point and onto the ground, emitting a faint yet foul odor. "Shit…it was poisoned."

Ehana gasped. "Do you have the antidote with you?" she asked shrilly.

I sniffed the shruiken, trying to identify the poison over the smell of blood. "I have no idea what kind of poison this is," I finally admitted, my voice beginning to tremble weakly. "It was probably based off of green slime, though. I know that there's an herbalist in Sleepywood who makes a sort of universal antidote that can cure any poison, but it's expensive, and Sleepywood's still a long way off."

"How expensive is it?" Thorrin inquired, examining my arm. "I'm sure that we could afford it if we all chipped in."

I took out a roll of bandages. "I don't really know how much it would cost," I answered. "You'll have to see for yourself. Hurry; you'll be slow enough with Trian's ankle. And take Kage with you."

"You're not coming?" Trian asked as Ehana put his arm around her shoulders for support. My cat gazed sadly at me.

I shook my head as my breaths were more labored. "If I stress my body with more activity or movement, the poison will only spread faster."

"Well then, we'll go as fast as we can," Thorrin told me. He looked me straight in the eye before he and the others left, leaving me with a peculiar feeling in my gut that I knew had nothing to do with the poison slowly creeping toward my heart as their footsteps vanished. It was all very well that they would leave me here, I thought as I took the end of the bandage in my teeth and wrapped my arm; if I died while they were away, so be it. It would be a fitting end for me, really; I would die in solitude, in the middle of the forest where no one could find me, with a bitter smile on my face.

The hours dragged on. Soon I noticed a strange tingling sensation in my fingers that spread through my arm, turning slowly into numbness. My breathing became shallow, and my skin burned with fever. I lost the ability to think, to feel—my eyes started rolling back into my head, incapable of blinking the stinging drops of sweat away.

But then the location started to transform. I noticed wind moving though my hair as I stood on what seemed to be the bow of a boat, flying high in the air. I wore a black bandana, with a black tank top, revealing a tattoo-like pattern of three jagged scratches on my left shoulder, and gray camouflage cargo pants. My hands were adorned with leather fingerless gloves, and I tossed a small rubber ball up and down in the air to amuse myself.

"Are you all right now?" a voice said from behind me. I whirled around to see someone striding toward me, clad in dark clothing with gold accents, a dark bandana wrapped around his head. A katana was buckled at his waist, it hilt with red and gold embellishments.

I grinned. "Yeah, I have to thank you again for saving my ass back there. I never thought I'd be so afraid of toys just like the ones that sat in my room when I was little."

My rescuer laughed. "Very true; that's what I thought, too, when I first went to Ludibrium. I didn't have anyone come along to show me the way out, though, so you should consider yourself lucky."

"Don't worry, I do. So you're going back to Kerning once we get off?"

"Of course. I have…other business to attend to there."

My face lit up. "Really? Then we can go there together! I need to head back, too, and sell some things I found. Which way are you going?"

"The fastest way of course; through Sleepywood forest." But then his expression darkened.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just great, and I thought we wouldn't run into trouble on the way back. Look over there." He pointed to a dark speck on the cloudy horizon.

"Rogs!" someone shouted. There were collective gasps from the ship's passengers; everyone had heard myths about these terrors of the skies. The ominous craft moved closer, and frantic travelers dashed wildly for the cabin. I was shoved to and fro as I attempted to follow the panicked mob. Just then, a large, winged, hairy armored monster swooped down from the enemy's ship, and the sheer force of the air tossed around by the wings knocked people unconscious. One of the beasts pulled out a gigantic ten-foot sword that glinted brightly in the faint sunlight.

I somehow ended up on the edge of the throng. I glanced back at the few people who were at least attempting to keep the balrogs away. Just then the sun was blocked out, and the last things I remembered were the sound of a blade slicing through the air and plunging headfirst into darkness.

So deep was I in my seemingly endless delirium, I never noticed the muted footsteps approaching from the spot in the underbrush where the corpse of the attacker remained. Unable to react, I heard them crouch down next to my side and take out what sounded like a glass bottle of some sort, judging by the soft clinking sound. Someone moved me slightly away from the cliff that I leaned against, supporting me with a strong arm. I felt my head being tilted back and a cool, extremely bitter liquid was poured into my mouth, making me gag and sputter in surprise.

"You're supposed to swallow," a familiar male voice told me.

"Back…already?" I managed to say, still incoherent. Nevertheless, I swallowed the strange drink. After a few moments, I started breathing easier, and my vision slowly returned. A pale face swam into view, and I could recognize a few features. Long dark olive bangs got in the way of deep green eyes, one of which was covered with a medical eye patch. His face was gaunt and somewhat sunken, giving him an almost undead look. I could tell that his hair was neck-length and was somewhat uneven. But as soon as I glimpsed the permanent half-smirk on his lips, I immediately recognized him.

"Morrynd!" I yelled, trying to jump up to my feet to get away from the bandit, but my knees buckled and I fell, only to be caught again. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was ordered to keep you alive," he replied. "Although you did well, annihilating my puppet like that. It was amazing how you used that shruiken—with the same amount of skill as an experienced rogue, eh?"

"So it was you who ambushed us," I growled, pushing myself upright with some difficulty.

"Naturally."

I glared at Morrynd, but he returned it with his own undaunted emerald gaze. "Why did you attack us if you were supposed to keep me alive?"

"You went right along with my plans. I intended to get the others away from you, so that we could talk without interruption."

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach as my eyes widened. "What about?"

Morrynd placed a leather-gloved hand on my jaw. "You remember when you were among us, don't you?" he said quietly, his piercing stare burrowing into my consciousness. "You have more knowledge about the thieves than any other archer, including your pathetic leader, Athena. You are a powerful asset to both sides in this war, don't you understand? Many of the battles that have occurred were over you. People have died, families have been torn apart. All because of you."

I jerked my head away. "Liar," I spat. "I remember your mind-altering abilities better than you realize, thank you very much."

His perpetual smirk widened. "That's good to hear. At least you haven't forgotten your previous affiliation. We want you back, Aireen."

My heart jumped at the use of my true name. My lips opened to reply, but I found no words to say. Instead, I closed my mouth and swallowed, casting my eyes to the ground.

"Yes…" I heard Morrynd say. "You haven't heard that name in a while, have you? It must be quite a shock to you, really. If I'm not mistaken, that name was only used when you were still one of us, wasn't it?"

I clenched my fists against the leafy forest floor. Somehow, I forced myself to look up once more. "Why are you here?" I growled.

Morrynd smiled, almost genuinely. _Almost_.

"Only to inform you that you're wanted in Kerning, and how much the Dark Lord _misses_ you so."

My eyes narrowed. "I have no intention of going back, you know."

Morrynd shrugged. "I'm only the messenger," he said. He stood up and crossed over next to where I sat against the cliff, and sat down and leaned against the cool stone. "Well, we'd better get comfortable. We'll be here a while."

I looked at him warily. "What do you mean?"

"Sleepywood's still a long ways off. The archers that were with you won't be back here for at least another two days. And you're still too weak to take care of yourself out here in the state you're in."

I scowled. This was just great. I was stuck in the middle of the forest with a potential psychopath and the Dark Lord's right hand man, and I was practically helpless at the moment. No, I don't think it could get any worse right now, unless, of course, the balrogs somehow suddenly appeared out of nowhere.


	6. Doublecrossing

**I'm alive TT-TT I've made it through the first quarter of my sophomore year and hopefully passed algebra II oO' But nayway, since this is homecoming week, I've stayed home so work on my stories xD**

**Note: this chapter is still in Kurayami's POV.**

* * *

How I had found sleep, I could not say. But when I awoke to the smells of something cooking above a small campfire nearby, I knew that Morrynd had not left my side since he had given me the antidote to his poison. I propped myself upright with my elbows, aware that my coat had been used as a blanket, my hat had been removed, and a bundle of some sort of fabric served as a pillow. My head, back, and the injury on my arm throbbed terribly.

Morrynd, alerted to my movements by the rustling of cloth beside him, looked at me and smiled. The expression was not at all comforting; the shadows cast by the dancing flames gave his gaunt face an almost skeletal appearance.

"You're finally awake, Aireen."

"Of course I am," I growled, placing my hand on my forehead. "Isn't it freaking obvious?"

"Now, now, no need for that tone. Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm not, I feel sick," I replied. It was the truth; my stomach threatened to empty itself with each movement. I was miserable, couldn't this idiot see that I didn't feel well at all? Oh, of course not, he was half-blind. No wonder.

"Ah, well. I should've expected that. It must be the side effects of the antidote I gave you."

"Oh, that's great…" _Great time to let me know…_ I thought.

Morrynd gave no reply, but turned his face back to the soup that he continued to stir slowly. But I could tell that he still watched my every move out of the corner of his good eye…

"I know you're here for something," I finally said. "The Dark Lord wouldn't send you, of all people, here just to tell me that I'm wanted."

"I thought you'd figure it out sooner or later," Morrynd replied. He lifted the dripping ladle out of the pot and, blowing gently, took a small sip of the soup. Apparently satisfied, he set the ladle back down before speaking again. "You really should have something to eat. I swear it's not poisoned."

He waited for a response, but I gave none. Apparently admitting defeat, he conjured two small plastic bowls with matching silverware and began to serve the steaming mushroom soup. The creamy broth was a sort of golden color, shot through with the pinks and yellows and greens and blues and oranges of the chunks of the different living mushrooms that grew in the area. I could also smell diced stirge wings—a Kerning City specialty—thrown into the mix. Morrynd held out a bowl, and despite my empty stomach, I refused.

"I've had enough experiences with rouges to erase my trust of them," I said, eyeing the meal.

Morrynd looked offended. "Aireen, what reason do you have to distrust me?"

"I seriously hope you don't expect me to answer that," I replied grudgingly as my bandaged arm gave a small twinge of pain.

"Ah yes, I sincerely apologize for that," Morrynd replied, apparently recalling the previous incident with the shuriken. "But you really should have some soup. Despite the rough beginning of our reunion, I have no intention to bring you further harm." To demonstrate, he took a sip from my bowl with his own spoon. "See, no poison. Here, take it. It'll help your stomach."

I continued to glare, but took the bowl, being careful not to burn myself. Carefully, hesitantly, I lifted the spoon to my mouth and sampled the scalding soup. It was surprisingly delicious, and my stomach did indeed feel better even after one spoonful. I quickly emptied the bowl, feeling comfortably full.

"So you're wondering the real reason as to why I'm here."

I looked up. "Of course. I thought I made that clear already."

"Well then, you must understand the Dark Lord's desperation to got you back on his side. And since he cannot leave Kerning himself at this current time, he ordered me to escort you back."

I found myself choking on my last swallow of soup. "You're—not serious?" I wiped my face clean. "I don't _want_ to go back! I swore that I never would, not after what happened!"

"If you refuse to accompany me back to Kerning, you'll find that your three companions can be eliminated quite easily."

It felt as if my heart skipped quite a few beats at these words. I pictured the others--unaware of their vulnerable positions--racing needlessly toward Sleepywood. They believed I was dying; I could only imagine their concern and fear for my life as well as their own. Were they being followed, or was an ambush being set? Knowing Morrynd, probably both. That bastard, he probably filled in all the loopholes. Damn him.

"How long do I have before I give my answer?" I asked softly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask? Besides, I never knew you cared so much for the lives of others. I always thought you preferred your solitude. You said to me yourself that it didn't matter to you whether others lived or died."

"Answer the damn question," I demanded, still keeping my gaze cast to the ground.

Morrynd clicked his tongue. "Don't start using that language with me, Aireen. I'll give you my answer when I'm ready."

I bit back a harsh retort and had to restrain my hand from flying to the hilt of my dagger. So this was the way it was going to be, just like it always had been in the past. Back when Morrynd had been jealous of my position of power, always trying to best me, to make me seem like the weak one…but that didn't matter now. I needed to get the others out of danger; there was no way in hell I would join Morrynd and the others in Kerning, not again. Not ever again.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the memories. I needed to focus. Morrynd was still observing my actions; he knew I would refuse. There had to be some way I could worm myself around his deal, someway I could postpone the others' fate and my own guilt that would occur if they died…

I could have smacked myself in the head. Of course; I could postpone my answer! Then again, Morrynd was probably suspecting something like this and no doubt had a backup plan of some sort up his sleeve. But if it could keep Thorrin, Trian, and Ehana alive, then it would be worth risking my own life so they could return to Henseys safely as soon as this mission was over with.

Morrynd's voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts. "What's the matter? You're so quiet all of a sudden."

I glared out of the corner of my eye. He was smirking once again--but this time his expression was cruel, cold, merciless. It was the expression of a hunter that was under the impression that he had cornered his quarry, that I had no chance of escaping my previous life without yet another traumatic blow. It was the expression--full of malice and grim satisfaction--of a killer. I shuddered; those eyes were so cold, dark, and empty…so much like how my own once were.

"You really won't hesitate," I whispered, unaware that I was speaking aloud.

"Why would I?" he answered simply.

I paused for a moment, carefully choosing my words. "What if I met the others in Sleepywood?" I asked. Morrynd cocked his head to the side. "And after that, we would continue with our mission to Perion, where I would send a message to Athena telling her that the mission was successful and that we would be returning shortly. I would take them through Kerning before returning to Henseys, tell them that it would be the last thing the Rouges would expect. I would tell you my answer then, and after that…" This was going to be the hardest part to say. "After that, deal with the others as you wish."

Morrynd's smirk widened. "I knew you would come back."

"Would I have had a choice?" I answered.

"Not really, unless you wanted a guilty conscience."

"Are you saying that I don't already have one?" I said, snorting with laughter as I set down the soup bowl. "Besides, I think that Athena wouldn't suspect me in the least if we went along with this plan. With the others eliminated, she would assume that all of us were captured and killed by you lot." Morrynd's expression was peculiar; maybe my wording wasn't the best. "Sorry--_our_ lot," I corrected myself.

"That's a good girl." Morrynd finished the rest of his own soup and disposed of his bowl and spoon before stalking off. I was tempted to follow, curious of his actions. Before long, he returned with my bow, quiver, hat, and pack.

"I think you'll need these before leaving," he said, handing me the items. "I trust you know the way?"

"Of course. What am I, a fool?" I threw on my trenchcoat and hat, and then shouldered my pack and quiver. It almost felt strange, partly converting back to my old ways and yet I was holding a bow.

Morrynd apparently noticed my unease. "Remember, although you still bear our Mark, no amount of archer magic will erase it, even those silly-looking ears that Athena bestows upon all her students."

"I'm aware of that," I replied, my grip tightening on my bow at the mention of Athena's name, and of the pointed ears that all archers received upon their mastery of the bow. For some reason it angered me beyond comprehension--was it more of Morrynd's tricks? Maybe, maybe it was my own mind. Only time would tell.


End file.
